Randy
Randall, better known as Randy, is a diesel owned by Tiberius Shortstack, he often works with his good friend, Melvin. Bio Built between 1960-1965, Randy worked on British Rail, pulling express trains across the lines. But, as time went on, he must’ve felt threatened, as he ran away and joined The ‘Spirit Trains’, his intelligence and strength impressed Albert, who wanted to make him one of the higher ups of the group. But, as things were getting worse and his allies were becoming worse, Randy ran away in late 2016, and met Tiberius Shortstack, who took him in as a spy. Following Alyssa running away to Sodor, Randy and Melvin were sent to investigate the island. He derailed one spy who was on Sodor in Tidmouth Yard, only for him to be discovered by Emily, although she didn’t see the derailed spy. But, when things awry and Alyssa, alongside Edward, escape Sodor to fight The ‘Spirit Trains’, Randy volunteers to do Edward’s work. However, he instead ended up pulling Derek’s goods work most of the time. After over a month, Randy speaks up, and mentions his plans to lead a charge against his old alliance, The ‘Spirit Trains’, and had Gordon and Diesel help lead it, despite the two being major enemies. When they arrive at Huntingworth Ironworks, Sebastian reveals that Randy was a member of The ‘Spirit Trains’ causing Randy to snap, shouting at the eccentric engine. But, he was quite happy to hear that the engines forgave him, and they successfully defeated a number of the members. Thus, the group was able to beat The ‘Spirit Trains’, with most of the members being scrapped. He also revealed to Alyssa that he had known about Edward and Number Two, and was concerned for the old engine. Following Edward’s mental breakdown at Vicarstown, Shortstack and Sir Topham Hatt reveal that if Edward approved, he would be traded out for Randy and Melvin. Much to the shock of everyone, Edward agreed, and went to Huntingworth to clear it out, alongside Mr. Shortstack and Alyssa. Now, Randy is a mixed traffic engine on the Brendam Branch Line, taking Edward’s jobs, Melvin often joins in with the goods work, and he sleeps wt Wellsworth Sheds. Persona Randy is a diesel with a troubled past, he wants to forget his relations with The ‘Spirit Trains’ ever happened, and gets very sensitive when the subject rises. While appearing gruff and rude, Randy is actually quite kind, if not a bit goofy. The big, bronze diesel has a huge sense of humor, finding even serious things funny. But, since he works for Mr. Shortstack, he can be stern and forceful when necessary. While still intelligent, Randy is the brawns of Mr. Shortstack’s two engines, not understanding hapf the remarks the others make, along the fact he can’t speak French. But, Randy still is cunning, and can easily plot a plan when necessary. Basis Randy is based off of British Rail Class 37, a large diesel engine built for express passenger trains across Scotland. They were successful for many years, but they were known for their incredibly loud noise they made as they went around. While there are a few who still operate, most are withdrawn and have been scrapped, but a few have been preserved. Livery Randy is painted in bronze with a dark grey roof, black wheels, cream stripes across the sides, and black wheels. His number, 37, is on his sides in cream near the front and rear. Trivia *Randy was originally meant to be a gruff and spiteful character, one draft of Interrogation even had him threatening Oliver! *The bronze livery Randy has was actually carried by a Class 31, D5579. Category:Characters Category:Sudrian Stories